Amaya Chronicles 2
by wyakin13
Summary: 45 years have passed since Amaya Tawara had gained the Okami powers and came to seireitei. Years of training had helped her hone her powers, making her stronger. However nothing could prepare her for the events coming her way or the choices she must make.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Sorry for the long delay, but the new story is finally up! For anyone who has not read the first one, please do, it will help everything make sense. This story takes place during the Soul Society Arc and The Hueco Mundo Arc.

Disclaimer : I do not own Bleach, or Okami

Chapter 1

Byakuya stood in his garden gazing towards the tree that stood just outside his home. It seemed though he had not really been looking at the tree, but in a memory. He had been so lost in thought; he almost didn't feel the presence from above on his roof until he heard her cheerful singing voice.

"B-ya-ku-a-kun! I- want - to – play – with – you!" The voice sang teasingly before a figure shot from his roof straight at him, katana extended. Byakuya quickly moved out of the way, not even causing one hair to come out of place from his kenseikan. The attacker didn't pause, she knew exactly what moves he would perform and she quickly followed suit, attacking again. This time Byakuya drew his own zanpaktou and blocked her attack quickly. She quickly leapt back avoiding his counter attack.

"After all this time, you still have no skill with a sword Tawara-san." Byakuya said with no emotion as always.

Amaya gripped the sword tightly, but grinned.

"At least my guard wasn't down. Had fun day dreaming?" She didn't bother for an answer but came at him again. He saw it coming and quickly brought his zanpaktou down on her, leaving a gash along her arm. Amaya resisted the urge to grab her arm in pain, and leapt back, her eyes narrowing and never leaving Byakuya.

"An Asauchi can never inflict damage on me. You have been given powers that you ignore. You really are the worst Ôkami Carrier that has ever existed. You are nothing more than a package for them." Byakuya sheathed his zanpaktou. "I do not need my sword to defeat you."

It was as if a switch turned on and reatsu started to grow around Amaya, and in a second she was gone. As quickly as she disappeared she reappeared behind Byakuya kicking him in the back, hard.

"Hana!" Amaya shouted, calling Hanagami's powers. She did not have to finish calling the great spirits name before vines erupted from the earth, grabbing and constraining Byakuya before he could hit one of the walls of the manor. "Don't take me so lightly!"

Now Byakuya had no choice other than to redraw his zanpaktou. Quickly he severed the vines that tied him down, and was gone in a flash. Amaya spun fast enough to block his attack from behind. Finally he gave in and released his zanpaktou. Amaya leapt back and flung out her arms and cried "Kazegami!" A strong wind blew the shattered blades back and Byakuya's zanpaktou reformed.

They continued to clash, but soon enough Byakuya had her cornered. Byakuya made his move to slash her again, but this time she dropped her sword and grabbed his arm, stopping his attack. She didn't wait even a second before calling Gekigami's name making her good arm crackle with the flow electricity. Byakuya tried to block her, but her hand landed on his chest before he could do anything, sending a jolt right through him, the attack strong enough to make fly and crash against the opposite wall and falling into some of his prized flower bushes.

"Byakuya!" Amaya cried.

She quickly ran up to his crumpled form and dropped on her knees next to him. She started to shake him, panicked.

"Byakuya-kun! Wake up!" she pleaded.

She immediately checked for a pulse, hoping she didn't stop his heart. She sighed in relief when she felt a steady pulse.

"Byakuya, get up." Amaya said, still kneeling next to him. He didn't answer. She narrowed her eyes, and called to him again. "Stop playing dead! I know you're alive. Get up." Again he didn't reply. Now she was getting annoyed. Amaya then raised her hand and slapped him on the face and his eyes flew open, and then narrowed as he touched the hot spot on his cheek.

"Did you just smack me?" He asked her.

"I would have dumped a bucket of ice water on you instead but I didn't have access to either." Amaya replied rising to her feet. She looked to the side, embarrassed. "I thought I killed you."

Byakuya rose to his feet dusting off any branches that may have landed on him.

"You knocked me out. By the lack of water I believe then you still haven't been able to summon water then."

"No, I haven't" Amaya snapped back.

"What I expect from a human," He looked at her. It had been forty five years since Amaya came to the soul society, yet she only seemed a tiny bit older than she had arrived.

Amaya crossed her arms.

"Yeah well, I did just kick you're butt. Not bad for a _human._" Amaya retorted.

"I imagine Ukitake-taichou is the one who taught you how to manipulate electricity." Byakuya said, ignoring Amaya.

"Yes, he did." Amaya replied.

Silence.

Byakuya looked over to his damaged flowers. His eyes narrowed then closed. That look or any action by him that revealed just a sliver of what was beneath the cold exterior he always displayed was just enough to cause Amaya's frustration to melt away. She knelt down by them and raised two hands, her palms facing the flowers.

"Yomigami, Hanagami," Amaya said softly..

Byakuya turned to watch her with interest.

"Two at once?" he asked.

Amaya nodded.

The crushed flowers started to bend back to stand tall once again, and bloomed a bit.

"I've been able to do it for a while now. But it takes more energy than if I was to do the two separately." She answered. It was silent. When the flowers were back the way they originally were, if not a bit more vibrant she held one gently. "Hey, Byakuya-kun, what are you going to do about Rukia?"

"Nothing." His answer was quick, as if he didn't even have to think about it.

Amaya stood tall again and sighed.

"Sometime I think I understand you, and then you completely confuse me." She looked at him. "I should go back to Jûshirô. Good bye, Byakuya-kun. I hope the next time we meet you'll have changed your mind." And with a shunpo she was gone.

***

Amaya reappeared right in front of Ukitake's home. It was sunny out. She walked over to the door and quietly walked in. This had been her home since arriving, and she honestly could not remember a time where anywhere else felt more homely than here.

She was about to sit down when she heard Ukitake cough. Her expression became solemn as she made her way over to him. Ukitake had been under another of his sick spells in the past few days. She sat down besides his bed and looked at him.

"_He's still asleep, good, I know how he doesn't like me healing him every time he coughs but . . ." _Amaya thought and raised her hand over his chest. A very light, nearly white blue aura surrounded her hand as she guided it over his chest. His heavy breathing slowed and she withdrew. Hopefully, she thought, he would be able to get a good rest and be better tomorrow. However fate had other plans and the silence was pierced by alarms.

"INCURSION SIGNAL OUTSIDE WEST WALL! SECTORS THREE THROUGH EIGHT, SWITCH TO ALERT . INCURSION SIGNAL OUTSIDE WEST WALL! SECTORS THREE THROUGH EIGHT, SWITCH TO ALERT STATUS."

Amaya looked up towards the source of the alarms.

"Intruders? Who is mad enough to break into soul society? But then again . . ." Amaya's thoughts trailed off as she heard Ukitake awaken and he rose from his position.

"What it going on?" Ukitake said in between coughs.

Amaya turned to Ukitake.

"Ryoka. They have invaded soul society, but they are currently in Rukongai. If they plan on entering Seireitei, then Jidanbou will probably get rid of them. And if not squads Three through eight have been called to deal with it. There is no need for you to be taken from your rest. Please Jûshirô, focus on healing. I am here to give and take orders if they are needed" Amaya explained

Ukitake began coughing again and Amaya's expression quickly turned into concern.

"Please, let me help you this time, it's not going away as fast as it used to," asked Amaya, almost on the side of begging.

Ukitake looked up at Amaya. "Thank you but I rather beat this on my own. You know that." Ukitake started to say but then cut himself off once he spotted her wounded arm. "What happened to your arm?"

Amaya followed his gaze and noticed her wound. She then looked back at Ukitake with a grin and started to scratch the back of her head. "Oh that? That's nothing just a little flesh wound from training, I forgot all about it, so it can't be as bad as it looks right?"

Ukitake sighed. "You need to be more careful."

Amaya's hands came to her hips and she retorted, "I'll be more careful if you accept my healings and go back to sleep."

Just then they felt a spike of someone reatsu. Amaya looked up.

"Ichimaru taichou," She simply said then looked back at Ukitake. "If Ichimaru-taichou has gotten involved then the situation should be over soon."

Ukitake nodded and lied back down. Amaya sat besides him again and was about to repeat the healing before Ukitake grabbed her hand and gently moved it away. "You've already done enough for me, please heal yourself."

"It's just a scratch, but if it will make you happy . . ." Amaya said before raising her hand to her wounded arm. The light blue glow covered the wound healing it and the torn cloth. "There. Now please get some rest," she said softly.

Amaya rose and started to leave the room but paused when he started to cough again. She sighed, turned and walked back to his bedside before sitting back next to him. She gently touched his shoulder.

"You should sleep on your side. You don't want to inhale any of the blood right?" Amaya said softly, her voice filled with concern. He turned to face her.

"You worry about me too much," Ukitake said.

Amaya giggled.

"This coming from you? I don't think there's any one in any of the worlds that has ever worried more about me than you," Amaya said softly.

"How can I not? If you aren't here with me, then you're surely messing around with Byakuya. One day he's not going to stand it anymore, and he'll . . ."

"Never hurt me," Amaya said finishing his sentence with her own. "As long as I'm the Carrier he won't hurt me."

"Your wound said different."

"That was just training, and it wasn't more than a scratch."

"Amaya-chan . . ."

"Jûshirô, you have to trust me, and him. That was a long time ago I'm stronger than I was then, even enough that I knocked him out today. Why can't you see that I'm not that weak girl anymore and that I can handle myself?"

He started to cough again and Amaya helped him sit up.

"We shouldn't talk about this anymore. You really need your rest." Amaya got up again, but before she could leave Ukitake gently grabbed her arm.

"Stay. Please."

"If it makes you feel better," she said with a sigh.

"Thank you."

Ukitake lied back down, and Amaya sat besides him again. She held his hand gently as she quietly started to hum, hoping her lullaby would put him to rest. It took a few minutes but he was soon fast asleep.

"I'm sorry, Jûshirô, but I can't risk losing you," she whispered to his unconscious form. Amaya moved her hand, now glowing once again, inches above his chest. She concentrated on reversing some of the damage the disease caused to his lungs. She didn't fully heal him. She knew that he'd notice if he simply got better overnight and know she had healed him. When she was done she raised from his side and as quietly as possible left the room and went to stand outside under the night sky.

"He's going to figure it out you know," said a male voice. Amaya turned her head, but she already knew who was standing there.

"Kyôraku - Taicho. What brings you here at this time?" asked Amaya, ignoring his statement.

Captain Kyôraku waved his hand in a carefree manor. "Aye, Amaya how many times have I sad to call me Shunsui?"

"Sorry but I've never felt so close enough to you to call you such," said Amaya

Kyôraku walked over the Amaya and placed his hand on her head. "Ah but Amaya-chan, we've hung out before many times haven't we?"

Amaya glared at him. "What did you call me?" She said with a growl. "And you were not spending time with me. You were spending recreational time with Ukitake, and I was simply there as well, or I was spending time with Nanao and you were there."

Shunsui moved back still with a smile on his face. "Touchy… like Nanao-chan."

Amaya's glare never left him. "You still didn't answer my question."

"Oh? Which one was that?"

"I asked what are you doing here? It's late." Amaya repeated.

"I wanted to check on Jûshirô." Shunsui's expression went serious, well as serious as he got anyway. "How is he?"

Amaya relaxed. "Better. He was able to come out for a short while. He became concerned when the alarms went off. I tried to heal him, but of course he refuses. I had to wait until he was asleep again."

Shunsui sighed and moved to lean on the railing.

"When he figures out what you're doing he's not going to be happy with it," he said. Amaya moved to join him there.

"I rather him hate me for it than to die," Amaya said. "What?" She asked when he chuckled.

"Him hate you? That would never happen. In any case it's good to hear that he'll be a little better in the morning. Hopefully this ryoka business doesn't bother him."

"It should be over though shouldn't it? I mean I felt Ichimaru-Taicho's reatsu rise indicating he was battling them, so shouldn't they be dead?"

Kyôraku shook is head. "No, he let them go. And what's worse is now Yama-jii is furious with Ichimaru acting alone."

"Ugh," Amaya rubbed the back of her head. "This won't be good." Amaya looked back at Ukitake's doorway. "I will try to keep this from him, for now, It won't do any good for him to be disturbed yet." Amaya looked back at Kyôraku. "Thank you for updating me on the situation."

Kyôraku nodded "Same here, give him my regards when he wakes" Kyôraku said and left with one shunpo.

Amaya stood there for a moment, then went to her own room to sleep for the night.

Golden 1

**A/N : If you are wondering why Ukitake is worried every time Amaya goes and spends time with Byakuya, I shall clarify this in the following Goldens. Just like in the show Goldens tend to have really no specifics in there spot in plots, but you can just imagine that these sort of things have been happening starting from the end of the last chapter of the first story.**

Golden 1

"Byakuya-kun!" Amaya said in her usual childish tone.

Byakuya looked for her, not sure were she was

"Up here Byakuya-kun!" she said laughing.

Byakuya looked up and spotted her sitting up in one of the trees in his garden.

"Why do you call me that? You are to address me by my last name and proper title." Byakuya said.

"Oh but that's no fun! I'll need a nickname to go with your last name then!" replied Amaya

"No that's not . . ."

"Hmm, Kuchiki, Kuchiki . . ." She said with her forefinger tapping her chin. She grinned and landed behind him.

"Kuchi-kuchi-koo!!!" she cried as she tickled him.

He turned to swipe at her, his face flushed red, but she already shunpoed to the top of his roof.

"Bye Kuchiki-koo!!!" She cried merrily and with a flash was gone.

On the ground a vein in Byakuya's forehead throbbed.

"I regret teaching her shunpo."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Okami

**Chapter 2**

Amaya awoke and quickly dressed and ate breakfast before making her way over to her usual post while Ukitake was ill and resting. It was the lieutenant's job to stand by their captain at almost all times except for when there were captains meetings and vice captains meetings. But ever since Kaien had been killed that seat had been opened and never filled. Amaya decided, not to long after Kaien's death that she would take on the role of vice captain in order to somewhat pay her debt to Ukitake. It was often seen as over protective but, with these ryoka's plans unknown and Gins failure to kill them it was practical for everyone to be more on guard. Besides, most of the 13th squad cared much for Ukitake, especially Kiyone and Sentarou. And just on cue the two 3rd seat members were walking up the dock to Amaya.

"Kiyone, Sentarou. What brings you here at this time?" Amaya asked in a low voice. Kiyone and Sentarou both bowed their heads.

"Just released moments ago, Rukia Kuchiki has been moved from her cell in squad sixth center, and has been brought to the repentance cell. She will be sentenced in 14 days." they said in unison.

Amaya looked up alarmed.

"What? But her sentencing shouldn't be until 19 days from now!" Amaya said alarmed. Quickly she corrected herself and hushed her voice. "Why would they do that? She is not some horrible criminal!" Amaya looked away and closed her eyes in anger. "Very well, thank you for giving me an update. You are dismissed."

Kiyone and Sentarou nodded quickly then left, leaving Amaya seething in her anger.

"Jûshirô will not be happy" Amaya said quietly to no one.

She closed her eyes slowly, taking peace in the silence, all the while her thoughts were running through her mind. The peace lasted for a couple of hours, then came the loud sound of wood hitting wood.

"ALL CAPTAINS! ALL CAPTAINS! REPORT IMMEDIATELY FOR AN EMERGENCY OFFICERS CONFERENCE!!"

The announcement repeated twice. Amaya looked up at the sky.

"Just like Kyôraku-san said" Amaya said to no one. She turned to look at Ukitake's door. "Should I go in his place?"

Amaya sighed. "I guess I should. He would want to know what is happening. I should let Kiyone and Sentarou know."

Amaya went back to her room. She looked at her Haori that marked her as the Carrier and hesitated. She should wear it, but she promised Byakuya she would not wear it until she deserved that title. She turned from it and slowly made her way to the first squads headquarters. By the time she made it there it was already about an hour after the initial announcement went out and the sun was starting to get low in the sky. There stood eleven of the thirteen court squad captains. Up in front stood Yamamoto Taicho.

Amaya turned her head and bowed to Yamamoto.

"Yamamoto-sama, Ukitake-taicho is still ill. I came in his place."

Yamamoto nodded. "As Always you have a place here as well Tawara-Amaterasu."

Amaya nodded and reluctantly took Ukitake's spot, at the end of the left row besides Kenpachi. Kenpachi grinned at Amaya as she took her spot on the line.

"Its been a long time Tawara," Kenpachi said with a menacing grin.

"I know." Amaya said abruptly.

"I keep looking for you. I want to see how I fare against a God in battle," Kenpachi said, his grin getting larger by the second.

"I am well aware of that, which is why we have not seen each other since the last time I had to sub for Ukitake-taicho." Amaya said "Besides, don't you have anything better to do than to search for a battle with me _Captain_?"

"Heh, nothing is more important to me than battle," He said

Amaya just looked away. They stood in silence for a while. It was already dark outside.

"Where is Ichimaru?" Kurotsuchi whined. " I haven't got all day I have very important things to take care of and I'm not sure that idiot daughter of mine is in anyway competent enough to do it right!"

Amaya suppressed her anger and closed her eyes.

"Maybe she'd work better if you wouldn't trash her all the time." Amaya said quietly

Kurotsuchi turned to Amaya.

"Excuse me? Since when do you have any authority to judge my creations?"

Amaya darted a glare at Kurosutchi, then grinned. "I have every." She chuckled. "Besides, you put up an interesting point. Since she was your "_creation",_ as you say, shouldn't you have done a better job? Honestly, it's really against you if she does something wrong isn't it? A flaw in your design?" Amaya said. She grinned at him, making him angrier than he already was. Which in her opinion was quite dandy. She really, really hated this man.

"Why you. . ." Kurotsuchi didn't get to finish his sentence, because then the doors opened and in walked Ichimaru Gin.

"Well, well look who finally showed up," Amaya muttered to herself

"There you are. So! What do you have to say for yourself, Captain of squad three, Ichimaru Gin!" said Captain Commander Yamamoto

Gin kept walking forward.

"What's going on? I was wondering what I was called here for. Such a big production . . . the captains who run the soul society, assembling just for me . . . or maybe not." Gins eyes landed on Amaya, then he looked away. "The captain of squad thirteen is missing. Where is he?"

"He's sick," said Captain Tôsen before Amaya was able to say "None of you concern,"

"Again? Poor thing . . ." Gin said faking concern. Amaya glared at him, suppressing a snarl.

"Amaya-chan is probably making a mental note of that one," Kyôraku said to himself low enough so that no one should hear him. Byakuya's eyes flickered to Kyôraku and then to Amaya. He knew his words were dead on. No one spoke ill of Ukitake in front of her and remained unpunished. He remembered the last time he slipped and almost lost a wing of his manor from a fire set by her.

"That's enough," said Kenpachi. He stepped out of the line and looked at Gin, whom had turned around when hearing the other captain speak. "Do you think you were called here to discuss a sick captain? We heard. You were out playing with a ryoka without permission. And you let him get away. What happened? A captain should be able to kill four or five ryoka with ease."

"What? He isn't dead? Uh-oh." Gin faked.

"What?" Kenpachi exclaimed.

"Gosh. I thought he was dead. Have my instincts begun to fail me?" Gin asked no one.

"Heh heh." Kurosutchi said taking a step out of the line as well, the two captains blocking the opening, so that Gin was surrounded by the captains. Amaya stood outside of the circle. Not that she cared really.

"Don't pretend you didn't know." Kurosutchi continued. "We of captain class can sense the disappearance of a beings spirit energy. Or were you so negligent that you didn't bother to take notice?!"

"Here we go again. Stupid old men bickering, I can't take it." muttered Hitsugaya.

"What's that? You think I let them get away on purpose?" asked Gin, trying to act naïve.

"That's exactly what I think!" exclaimed Kurotsuchi.

"Be silent Kurotsushi. I'm asking the questions! You stay out of it! Unless you'd like me to cut you out!" said Kenpachi

_"Are captains meetings always like this?" _Amaya thought to herself

"Silence!"

All heads turned to Yamamoto.

"Stop! This is disgraceful! Kenpachi and Kurotsuchi, stand down! But, now you have some idea why you were called here Gin. You acted independently without orders. And by allowing the target to get away you committed a blunder unworthy of your rank! I want to hear an explanation. That's why I have called this meeting. What do you have to say? What is your explaination? Eh Gin?" asked Yamamoto.

"I haven't got one." Ichimaru said nonchalantly as he rubbed the back of his head.

"What?" asked Yamamoto, a bit baffled.

"An explanation. I was careless. I have no excuse. So . . . punish me anyway you'd like." answered Ichimaru.

"Wait Gin . . ." Aizen said as he walked forward. But that was all he got to say before the alarms went off.

"EMERGENCY!! EMERGENCY. INTRUDER IN THE SEIREITEI!! ALL GUARDSMEN TO BATTLE STATIONS!! I REPEAT EMERGENCY!! ALARM. INTRUDER IN THE SEIREITEI!! ALL GUARDSMEN TO BATTLE STATIONS!! "

"What? An intruder? Is it that ryoka?" Kenpachi said to no one before running out of the room.

"Wait Kenpachi! We still . . ." Aizen shouted. But it was too late. Kenpachi was already gone.

Yamamoto sighed."I guess it can't be helped. This meeting is adjourned for now. You will be informed of Gins punishment later. Get to your battle stations!" Yamamoto ordered

And with that the captains all left.

"Amaya-chan!" Kyôraku called out as they were exiting.

Amaya looked back

"Yes?" She asked, ignoring what he called her.

He walked up to her.

"I take it Juushiro . . ."

"He's doing better. There is less coughing. He should be better by tomorrow enough to get out of bed and return to some of his work. But by no means ready to battle."

"Well at least he's getting better. . ."

But Kyôraku's sentence was cut off as a large orb crashed into an invisible barrier above the seiretei. Amaya's eyes widened and her whole body tensed, ready to fight.

Kyôraku placed a hand on her shoulder trying to stop the tension.

"It's alright. They should not be able to pass the shakonmaku," He said calmly.

Amaya turned to him quickly

"How can you say that. I did! What's to say that they cannot break through as well?"

"You came in a different way correct? Besides, they do not have the powers you do. There is no way their reatsu matches that of an Amaterasu, and it is probably not strong enough to break though,"

Amaya turned back to looking at the sky, clenching her fists. Then there was a crash as the orb broke through. Amaya snapped her head back to Kyôraku and snarled.

"Cant make it through huh?" She practically yelled then looked back at the intruders. The orb broke sending something similar to 4 shooting stars breaking off in 4 different directions. Amaya's eyes widened.

"Ukitake. . ." was all she said as she ran back to his home, the direction of one of the fallen ryoka.

"If one of them gets to him while I'm not there. ._ ."_Amaya thought to herself as she ran back to Ukitake's home.

_"Don't worry. If something happened there would have been a spike of either one's reatsu. You should know this by now, Amaya."_ A voice said in her head.

"Amaterasu . . . I can't risk it!" Amaya said in just a bit of a whisper. Panicked she started to use Shunpo to get there faster. "_Arigatou Byakuya."_she silently thanked him, for he was the one who showed her how to use shunpo and some lower levels of kidou.

When she made it to Ukitake's home she leapt to the top of the roof to look around. Then she heard something behind her on an opposite roof. She turned and looked, and there stood a black cat. Amaya stared at it, and it at her.

_"Could it be? Its been so long since I felt that reatsu, but then again, it was to a shinigami, not a cat." _Amaterasu thought to herself. But Amaya ignored her thoughts and leapt ahead to the other roof. But as her feet hit the roof the cat disappeared and reappeared back on the roof Amaya originally stood, looking a bit shocked. Amaya growled.

"Shunpo," Amaya said. She grinned and whispered as low as possible "Kabegami, Space Warp," and was then behind the cat. Quickly before it realized she was behind it, she grabbed it by the back of the neck and took off. She wanted to get as far from Ukitake as possible. Every time the cat moved she held it harder to the point if she squeezed any further she would have snapped it's neck.

She ran until they found themselves in a secluded area. It looked similar to that of the rest of the seiretei, but was deserted and seemed like a tornado had passed through. Amaya looked around to be sure that there was no one else around.

But as she looked the cat took Amaya's distraction to it's advantage. It started to grow. It grew quickly, Amaya quickly let it go, jumped back and braced herself. But the cat did not just grow, it transformed into a woman. The woman was average height and thin, with purple hair styled so that it created an illusion to cat ears, and was dark skinned. It was of course not hard to miss the fact that she was naked.

Amaya looked at her with all seriousness, then out stretched her arm and shouted for Yomigami. A white mist in a dragon form flew to and around the woman, restoring her clothing to her.

"Thanks," the woman said.

"I didn't do it for you. "Amaya growled. "Who are you, and what are you doing here, ryoka?" Amaya asked sternly.

"Me? So you never heard of me?" the woman said pointing to herself a bit astonished.

"No."

_"She is Shihôin Yoruichi, former captain of the secret stealth squad and punishment squad,"_

"Former eh?" Amaya said. "Which means she does not belong here."

"Ah so Amaterasu clued you in. Well, we did know each other well. Or at least her host of that time. Seeing you here with her powers means my old friend is dead. I wonder who killed her, and when."

Amaya withdrew her zanpaktou and pointed it at Yoruichi.

"Like I give a damn about that. Answer my question. What are you doing here?"

Yoruichi grinned

"Oh? And you think I'll just tell you then? You'll have to make me."

Amaya flew at Yoruichi and swung her zanpaktou. But Yoruichi was gone and suddenly behind her. Yourichi kicked Amaya in the back and set her flying,

"Kazegami!" Amaya shouted and a strong wind surrounded Amaya gently lowering her to the ground before disappearing. Amaya spotted Yoruichi shunpoing away.

"Kasugami!" Amaya shouted appearing right behind Yoruichi, and knocked her to the ground. "Gekigami!" she shouted.

Yourichi twisted in pain on the ground. But where was it coming from? It felt as if it came from within her own body, everywhere.

"How. . ?" She croaked. "Gekigami's power is the power to transmute electricity from one source to another. How are you doing this?

"Do you know how your brain and body communicate? Each cell in your body produces its own electricity. This is how a part of our body is able to give signals to the brain and vise versa. This electricity flows constantly through your body until the day you die. It is so small and insignificant. But, with Gekigami's power I can increase its amount as long as I have a source." Amaya said with a grin.

Amaya drew her sword and pressed it against Yoruichi's throat.

"Answer my question and this will end. Give me the right answer and you may just get away with your life," Amaya spoke coldly. "What are you doing here? What is your mission?"

"Kuchiki . . ." Yoruichi groaned

"Kuckiki-taicho?" Amaya asked puzzled Yoruichi shook her head slightly.

"Kuchiki Rukia, to save her," Yoruichi said. Amaya withdrew her sword and leapt away from Yoruichi. She waved her hand and stopped her electrical attack against Yoruichi. She began to walk away. Yoruichi stood up and looked at Amaya. "Why did you just release me? I just said I was going to free one of your prisoners." Yoruichi asked. Amaya stopped.

"My alliance is with the Captain of thirteenth squad, not soul society. Your wish to save Kuchiki Rukia is my own, however no one listens to my orders and if I was to act on my own my dear ones would get punished," Amaya said over her shoulder. She turned and a small smile creased her lips. "As long as you bring no harm to my squad or dear ones I do not care what you are doing here. Amaya explained. Then she chuckled. "One of them may be a factor, but the rest won't fight if they are not forced into it.

"Your squad? But you are the Carrier, how do you belong to a squad? And if that is the case why did you attack me? I was attacking no one."

"It is true that I do not belong to a squad. I never did. But if I had to be placed in a squad there would be no doubt it would be squad 13. And I attacked you because you were too close to where he was. And as seeing that Rukia is part of squad 13, well we don't want her to die, but the shinigami must follow the rules." Amaya turned to walk away. "When I am able to, I will tell Ukitake what I know. I am unsure of what his plans will be, but, perhaps he will be able to tell the rest of the squad what is happening so that you and the rest of the ryoka may prevail, while the squad does not seem to break any rules."

"What will you tell him?"

"Simply this; I found you, we fought, I hurt you and you stated what your plan was and then escaped. Simple and clean, therefore I would not be technically lying." Amaya sighed and started to walk back towards home. "Good luck Shihôin Yoruichi. I will see what I can do on my end."

Yoruichi nodded and shunpoed away. Amaya followed suit heading back home.

* * *

Shinigami Cup Golden 2

**A/N : Note, I do not have any problems nor think lesser of anyone that may be homosexual or bi-sexual. What someone's sexual orientation is is of no business of mine, and I view it equal to that of someone who has a favorite color or animal type different than mine. I may not like what you do, but I do not judge. This is meant as humor of someone who's just being teased for something they are not and by no means a shot at any persons. **

Byakuya sat in his office going through his paper work when he spied an envelope that had a letter and a doctored picture of himself and Yumichika in a not so heterosexual position.

Byakuya quickly read the letter, which stated he was to place a large amount of money in the envelope and place it in a certain place, or the picture would be published in the Seireitei News Magazine

"Wow, Byakuya, I suspected it for a while but now I really have some proof," a female voice said behind him.

He quickly crumpled the picture and turned to face Amaya.

"This isn't real," Byakuya said hastily.

"Looks real to me," Amaya replied.

"I may have a flower type zanpaktou, love my bell flowers, have eyeliner and enjoy moonlit walks, but I am NOT GAY!!!" Byakuya retorted.

Amaya giggled.

"That's not the best argument you know," she said, finder pointing in the air, trying to look informative. "Oh, and lets not forget your pretty little scarf and hair accessory you must always wear," she said grinning.

"Those are my ginpaku kazanohana usuginu, which labels me as the head of my clan and my kenseikan that labels me as a noble!"

Amaya hopped onto his desk in front of him, crossed her legs, flicked her hair and stuck out her chest.

"And the last time you were with a woman?" She asked, in a fake husky voice.

Byakuya turned red.

"My wife died 50 years ago! How can you ask me that?"

She leaned forward and grinned, looking at him in the eye, their faces leveled to one another.

"And you haven't even dreamed of another since then have you? Just admit you're gay."

"Tawara –san!" Byakuya hissed.

Amaya quickly leapt off the desk and started skipping though the halls of the sixth division singing out "Byakuya's gay! Byakuya's gay!"

"Tawara –san!" Byakuya shouted.

Amaya stopped skipping and shouting.

"Uh-oh," she said and shunpoed away as Byakuya emerged from his office and shunpoed after her.

**A/N : Could you imagine poor Byakuya after 30 years of this behavior? Honestly I'd think he'd snap, don't you? **


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : I do not own Bleach or Ôkami.

**Chapter 3**

"What do you think you are doing??? Get back in bed! You aren't well enough yet!" Amaya shouted.

As soon as Amaya made it back home she found Ukitake dressed in his shihakushô and putting on his captains haori.

"I've rested long enough. I feel better today and I need to go out there. The ryoka . . ." Ukitake started.

"The eleventh and eight squads are on it!" Amaya cried. She grabbed his arm. "You aren't fully recovered yet! You can't go out there!"

"I'm a captain of the Gotei 13. I have to stop them."

"Stop them from what? You don't even know their intentions!"

"They are Ryoka, they have to be . . ."

"So was I!" Amaya said quickly cutting him off.

He paused for a moment and then continued. "You never intended on hurting anyone."

"How do you know that they will?'

"How do you know that they won't?"

Amaya paused.

"I met one,"

"What?"

"I saw them break in and split up when I was at the captains meeting in your place. One of them came in this direction. I got here as fast as I could. When I found the Ryoka I attacked her. Jûshirô, they aren't our enemies! They are our allies!"

"We need to tell Yamamoto-Sou taichou," Ukitake said and turned towards the door.

Amaya grabbed his arm again and pulled him back.

"No Jûshirô! They are _our_ allies, not soul society's!" She said quickly without thinking.

He turned and stopped to look at her,

"What do you mean?"

"They want to save her,"

"I still need to be out there. The squad. . ." Ukitake started to say but started to cough before he could finish.

"They already know to stay away from the squad, but if you go out there it will just add to the confusion and you could get hurt,"

"Amaya, I am the Captain of the thirteenth squad, I have been for 200 years. Don't doubt my strength,"

"I never doubted your strength. But how can you fight when you struggle to even breathe?" Her voice started to crack. She released his arm and walked closer to him she clutched his haori and rested her head on his chest. "Please don't go," she begged.

Ukitake wrapped his arms around her.

"If you stay here, and don't go out there, I'll stay and rest for one more day,"

"I have to go and try to change his mind one more time. And then I promise I'll be back, and I won't leave until you do,"

"Promise it to me."

"I promise,"

Ukitake released her.

"Go, but be back here right afterwards,"

"Hai!"

Amaya stepped back from him, releasing her hold on his haori. He promptly removed it. Amaya drew her zanpaktou.

"Kasugami," She said as she stabbed and slashed the air. As the blade moved it tore a hole into the air itself leading to Byakuya's office. Amaya peered in and looked around. When she failed to see him there she poked her head back out and waved her hand. The tear was gone. She repeated the action, and this time it lead to Byakuya's garden. Sure enough there he was on the deck. Amaya looked back to Ukitake.

"I'll be right back," she said to him.

"I'll be here," he replied. He turned and walked away towards his room.

Amaya smiled and turned back to the tear, which was now large enough to walk through. In a few steps she was there in Byakuya's garden. The tear closed behind her.

Byakuya felt Amaya approach min. His eyes were closed as he sat on the deck facing the sakura tree. But he did not need to see her to know she was there. He knew and recognized her reatsu, along with Amaterasu's just as well as he would recognize her by sight.

"Byakuya," she said softly.

He did not answer her nor act as if he heard her at all. His eyes remained closed. Amaya walked over to him and sat besides him, looking at the tree.

"I have no time to play games with you today," he said sharply.

Amaya laughed softly.

"The way you sit here, it looks like you have all the time in the world," she said, her voice still soft. "The rest of Seireitei is running around like chickens without a head and you are here sitting calmly." She turned to look at him "Or at least you seem that way on the outside."

Byakuya finally opened his eyes and looked at her. He felt confused, because her voice lacked the child like tune she always used when she addressed him for the past 30 years. As for her looking further than what he showed the world, he had gotten somewhat used to that.

"The fact that these ryoka from the living world have appeared at the same time that Rukia has been sentenced to death is not just a coincidence is it? Someone fights for her, so I ask you for the last time, what will you do?" she asked him.

"Soul Society has called for her execution, and it will be so. I follow what they order," he said simply.

"There's nothing I can do that will change you're mind, is there?" Amaya said, sighing.

She looked back at the tree.

"Sakura. The flowers of a cherry tree. When a tree is young, the wind can sway it. If the wind blows in one direction for too long the tree will always grow in that direction. As the tree gets older, it grows bigger stronger and stiffer, and will no longer sway. Instead it always does what it's supposed to. In the spring it blooms, in the summer it takes in the sun and makes oxygen. In autumn it turns colors and the leaves fall, and finally in winter it lays idle, waiting for spring to call on it once more. It never does what it's not supposed to, and if it does it dies. But what if the wind changes and becomes fierce? The wind could blow away the leaves in the spring and summer, stopping it from the tree doing its duty and it could die. If the wind is too strong, the tree that had become so firm can no longer sway, because it doesn't know how, and will break and die."

She stood and looked back at him.

"Senbonsakura fits you impeccably well. You never bend, to anyone's will. You just do as you are told." She sighed. "But yet, you are an enigma to me. You have a heart, but yet you hide it from the world. I don't understand how you can standby and do nothing while your sister faces death. Or do you just not care?"

"Whether or not I care is not an issue. What matters is that the laws are to be followed and a proper shinigami must discard such selfishness that their heart desires. They must mean nothing," Byakuya replied.

"And when you do so what is left? Hurt, despair, loneliness. Those are the things that turn the innocent of souls into hollows, the lost ones we have been created to pardon," Amaya said.

"A heart is useless. It only gives us emotions that makes those with them impeccably weak. To have one makes us easily bend to other forces," Byakuya stated.

"Seireitei and the shinigami all came into creation because a deity felt sorrow and compassion for the lost souls and hollows, along with the souls they preyed upon. Where would any of this be without a heart?" Amaya asked.

"Perhaps only the gods should have them," Byakuya answered.

"I have rarely in my life seen anyone discard their hearts. But I know there is still one in you. You try to hide it as best you can, lock it away from everyone's eyes. But you cannot fool me Kuchiki Byakuya. I have seen it a few times, so I know it exists. You suppress it to avoid getting hurt," Amaya said. She kneeled in front of him, her eyes filled with sorrow. "For the majority of the past thirty years I've wanted to heal it, so you would never have to hide it again. But now, I am deeply saddened, because I, the one person in Seireitei who saw through your façade and tried desperately to befriend you must turn my back on you now." She stood and turned around again. "You may have forgotten a promise you made to a loved one, but both my heart and soul are screaming to forgo Seireitei's ruling and to do what is right."

"What will you do?" Byakuya asked.

"We both agree, that what is happening is wrong. Rukia, does not deserve her death, especially not from the sokyoku. Only a captain who has done something gravely wrong ever gets sentenced that way. But because I can't perform the release again no one listens to us! But I hoped for once _I_ could be the one to change your mind," Amaya said.

"That's not what I asked."

Amaya turned.

"I cannot answer you, because as of now, until this is finished, we are no longer on the same side." Amaya said, her voice cracking. She turned to look at him over her shoulder, and he noticed her eyes were beginning to water. "I just hope these ryoka aren't the fierce wind that breaks you."

She quickly drew her zanpaktou, shouted "Kasu!" slashed the air and was gone before Byakuya could register her last words and the look in her eyes.

* * *

When Amaya emerged on the other side she was in Ukitake's room. Like promised he was already dressed in his sleepwear and resting in his bed. He sat up when he saw Amaya enter and move towards the closet.

"How'd it go?" Ukitake asked her.

"He's going to follow Seireitei's orders as always." She replied as she tucked a pillow under her arm. She pulled out a mat and a blanket.

He heard the sadness in her voice and frowned.

"Are you okay?"

She walked towards him, her head low, avoiding his eyes. "_Don't let him see you cry. God, don't let him see your tears,_" she thought to herself over and over.

"I'm fine, I'm just tired. There was a captain's meeting yesterday. Ichimaru-taicho was in trouble for allowing the ryoka survive, however he didn't show up until right before dawn, then the ryoka broke in, so I haven't had any sleep for over 24 hours," she replied, laying the mat and down a few feet away from his own. She walked to her room to change, then the bathroom to wipe her face, before returning back to Ukitake's room.

"You're going to sleep in here?" he asked as she walked over to her makeshift bed.

"You wanted me to stay with you, that was the deal, but I'm really tired," she replied as she lied down and covered her self with the blanket and turned her back towards him. Instead of resting her head on the pillow she clutched it, curling around it.

"Are you sure you're okay?" he asked her again.

"I'll be fine, I just need my rest," she replied.

He sighed and lied down.

"Have a good rest," he said softly.

"Thank you." She replied and fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer : I do not own Bleach or Ôkami.

Chapter 4

"Hello? Anyone there?" Hellooo!!"

Amaya woke with a start to the sound of a male voice and rapping on the door.

"Wah? Ugh." She said as she realized who the voice belonged too. She walked over to the door and opened it.

"What is it Kyôraku-taicho?" She took a second look at him. "Why are you still in your captains robes?" It was dark out, and by now the captains would be off-duty unless there was an urgent emergency. True, there were at least five known ryoka running around Seireitei but it was usually the night shift of each squad that would take care of things.

Ukitake rose from his rest.

"Shunsui?" Ukitake asked.

"There's another captains meeting. I figured you should know." Kyôraku explained.

Ukitake stood.

"Let me get ready and I'll go with you," Ukitake said.

"No, don't. I will go," Amaya said.

"It's a captain's meeting, I'm expected to go."

"No you're not. Since you haven't been seen since before the first meeting everyone expects you are still on sick leave," Kyôraku said.

"Besides, if you showed now after no reports from earlier you could get in trouble. If I go in your place everyone will assume that you are still sick," Amaya said. She sighed and weakly smiled at Ukitake. "I know it's not part of our agreement but I'll go there with Kyôraku-san and return here right away,"

Ukitake sighed.

"It can't be helped. Go," Ukitake said.

"Hai." Amaya turned and looked at Kyôraku. "I just need to change, and I'll be with you," she said and ran to her room to change.

Kyôraku looked at the second mat that Amaya had been sleeping on.

"She slept with you?" Kyôraku asked, an eyebrow raising.

"Don't say it like that." Ukitake replied hastily. "You can see she slept separate from me." He sighed. "Her back was to me the entire night, and she wouldn't look at me." He frowned. "Something's wrong."

Kyôraku nodded.

"She seems off. I'll watch her and let you know if anything stands out," Kyôraku said.

"Arigatou," replied Ukitake.

Amaya walked back into the room, dressed in her shihakushô.

"Okay I'm ready, lets go," she said.

"Alright," Kyôraku said. He tipped his head to Ukitake. "See you later," he said and they left.

As soon as they were outside they set out into a run.

"So tell me what has happened? Why do we have a meeting now?" Amaya asked.

"The ryoka have barely been here a day and there are already massive casualties." Kyôraku explained.

"Already? Who?" Amaya asked shocked,

"Almost all of Squad eleven members including third seat Madarame Ikkaku, and Fifth seat Ayasegawa Yumichika, Fourth seat of Squad Seven Ikkanzaka Jirôbô, and Abarai Renji, and they have taken eighth seat of Squad four Yamada Hanataro hostage. Also, Kuchiki has called for Abarai's discharge."

"How could they have done so much so fast?" Exclaimed Amaya. "And why would he call for that with Abarai?

"As for how the ryoka are doing all of this I don't know. And for Abarai, He acted alone and out of is own wishes after the lieutenants had been told not to do anything."

Feeling confused Amaya raced along side Kyôraku and the two made their way to Squad one headquarters. Outside the doors they stopped.

"Great, now I get to stand between the two ice princes," Kyôraku said.

"Want to trade? I have to stand next to and across from two mad-men, one who wants to experiment on me and the other just wants to cut me up," Amaya replied.

Kyôraku laughed.

"In that case I'm glad I have the two ice princes," he said. "let us get this over with, shall we?" he said as he opened up the door.

They walked inside and both made their spots, Kyôraku in between Byakuya and Hitsugaya, and Amaya next to Kenpachi. Amaya tried her best to avoid eye contact with Byakuya, but their eyes, for just a second met. What he saw reflected in them jolted him, just as the way she spoke and acted earlier. Eyes that were usually bright, and held the sense of youth now looked dead. She quickly looked away and closed them.

"Ah so you returned?" Kenpachi said grinning.

"This is so not the time Kenpachi." Amaya said, glaring at him from the corner of her eye.

"That is correct!" said Yamamoto. "The situation is dire! We've lost a fukutaichou. This is now a matter for our best people. I will overlook Ichimaru's actions from before. I am permitting all top officers including fukutaichou, to be armed with zanpaktou and to use full wartime powers within the court. Pass that along to those who could not be here! Captains, let us declare all out war on these ryoka!!"

"And what of Lieutenant Abarai's fate?" Amaya asked.

"His fate is none of your concern," Byakuya replied. "He is of my squad and my subordinate.

"So you think under these circumstances we should have one less able bodied soldier in the war against the ryoka's, Byakuya?" Amaya retorted sharply.

"He went into battle with a ryoka with out orders and lost. He's not as valuable as you make him to be. Just a dog," Byakuya replied.

"According to Ikkaku, the orange haired ryoka that fought with Abarai was the strongest one of the group, so the others can probably be beaten by him," Kenpachi said.

"He also disobeyed orders, which cannot be over looked," Byakuya replied.

"Do you believe that Abarai should have simply walked the other way when finding the ryoka? Wouldn't that have been more incriminating?" Aizen asked.

"Enough! Abarai fukutaicho's actions will be overlooked as well. As soon as he heals he may return to his rank and the battle field. Dismissed!" Yamamoto barked.

With that the captains parted and began to leave. Amaya started to walk away, but became lost in her own thoughts.

_Amaya spoke coldly. "What are you doing here? What is your mission?"_

_"Kuchiki Rukia, to save her," Yoruichi said_.

_"My alliance is with the Captain of thirteenth squad, not soul society. Your wish to save Kuchiki Rukia is my own, however no one listens to my orders and if I was to act on my own my dear ones would get punished," Amaya said over her shoulder. She turned and a small smile creased her lips. "As long as you bring no harm to my squad or dear ones I do not care what you are doing here. Amaya explained. Then she chuckled. "One of them may be a factor, but the rest won't fight if they are not forced into it,"_

Amaya snapped out of her daydream and looked up at the night sky.

"Is what the ryoka doing really that horrible? They just want Rukia, and she hasn't done anything to warrant this. And by the looks of things, they haven't fought anyone for any other reasons for self defense; otherwise there would be mortality rates, not just injuries. Rukia, I want you to be safe, but what should I do?" Amaya said to no one.

"What is on your mind, Tawara-San?" said a male voice behind her. Amaya turned to see Aizen behind her.

"Oh, Aizen- taichou, it is nothing. It's just a lot to think about. War, is it necessary? I mean there has been no fatality's yet, and for someone to wage war on us, they are doing a fairly poor job aren't they? Their tactics are horrible," said Amaya.

"Oh? You have ideas yourself?" Aizen asked.

"Yes, but they are not worth mentioning are they? Anyway, if they were to do so it would be quite obvious. But the fact is these ryoka are not. They fight select Shinigami, then run, never killing." Amaya explained.

"Yes. And it is most likely no coincidence that it is happening right before the execution," Aizen said.

"Yes, I don't even know when the last execution using the sokyoku was. But it seems that it is foolish to do this over her crime. She did it to preserve her life along with others," Amaya explained.

"So you believe this execution is wrong as well." Aizen said looking at her with suspicious eyes.

"As well? Yes, _both_ of us do. But don't look at me like that. I am not about to do something stupid. I know if I was to go against the wishes of soul society, I may be immune to punishment, but the ones around me would pay for my actions. I cannot let that happen." Amaya yawned as she saw Kyôraku waiting for her. A deal was a deal wasn't it?

"Anyway, it is late, and I am exhausted." Amaya began to walk away. "Good night Aizen-taicho. I believe we will meet soon at the next meeting." She said walking away, joining Kyôraku.

"Had a good conversation?" Kyôraku asked.

"It's nothing," Amaya said, yawning. "I'm really tired, let's go."

They both started to run back to Ukitake's.

"So, it seemed there was some tension between you and Kuchiki. What happened?" Kyôraku asked.

"It's none of your concern, and don't think I don't know what you're doing," Amaya replied.

"Oh? And what's that?" Kyôraku asked.

"Jûshirô asked you to check on me. He kept asking me last night what was wrong," Amaya replied.

"So it does have to do with Kuchiki," Kyôraku said.

"Bastard," Amaya muttered.

"Hey don't blame me, I'm just performing my duties to a good friend," Kyôraku said.

They stopped in front of the dock to Ukitake's home. Amaya turned to Kyôraku.

"Look, he still doesn't trust Byakuya with me after the incident so long ago, if he were to find out I'm in a fight with him it would just cause more problems. It's just better he doesn't know okay? The less he worries the better things are. So don't say anything," Amaya said.

Kyôraku sighed.

"Perhaps you're right," Kyôraku replied. "You should head in. If you take any longer he'll probably come out looking for you."

Amaya gave a small smile.

"You're probably right. Goodnight Kyôraku-taichou" Amaya said and walked into the house. She promptly went to her room, changed and went back to her temporary bed in Ukitake's room. He was fast asleep.

_"I'll inform him about everything tomorrow,_" she thought. She laid down and fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer : I do not own Bleach or Okami

Chapter 5

When Amaya awoke the next morning the sun was already up. Her mind was still in the fog that always settles in the mind right after waking, but when she rolled over and saw Ukitake in his own bed only a few feet away everything came back to her; the ryoka, the fight with Byakuya and the deal with Ukitake.

At the thought of her deal with him, Amaya rose and looked at him. He was still asleep. Well, she promised she'd stay put with him until today. Her day had started, while his would only start when he would wake. She desperately wanted him to stay home, and away from the chaos outside, so as quietly as she could, she rose and placed her mat, blankets, and pillow away.

As she started to leave the room she heard a soft cough. Amaya looked back at Ukitake. He was still asleep. He coughed again. She hadn't healed him last night, like she planned. She knew that they did have a deal and that he would go back to work as soon as he woke, cough or no cough. She walked over and sat down next to him as quiet as possible. She placed her hand over his chest and proceeded to use Yomigami to repair his lungs. When she was sure she had done enough she rose and went to her own room.

As she changed her eyes flickered back to her haori. She wondered if she should wear it, just to piss Byakuya off. She thought about it just for a moment then sighed. Even if they were in a bit of a fight, a promise was a promise, and she admitted to herself that if she wore it, him getting angry wouldn't be the only consequence. She had spent all this time getting close to him, trying to get him to defrost a little to let one stuck up action to ruin it all.

Once dressed, she walked outside onto the dock. She leaned on the railing and took one deep breath. The water always looked peaceful, and usually looking at it she felt the peace roll over on herself. But the flairs of reiatsu prevented that. If she concentrated she could identify each one. Kenpachi, and Kyôraku, and two ryoka. Neither of them were the ryoka she encountered, so she knew that there were at least three. She remembered from the meeting that Kenpachi had mention his third seat said there were six, so at least three of them were laying low.

She thought about the two captains. She had little concern for either. She knew Kyôraku would be fine dealing with the ryoka, and it was not in his nature to kill someone so easily. As far as Kenpachi was concerned, she felt bad for the poor soul that fought him. If she would compare Kenpachi with anything it would be a cat. He'd play with his prey in battle until he'd grow bored and then would just finish it. She was almost tempted to interrupt it.

Her thoughts went back to Ukitake. The thought that the captains were starting to be drawn into the fight worried her. If they were brought into the fight, what were the chances Uktiake would be brought into it? She shivered at the thought. She knew she was over reacting, she had done the best she could to heal him and she was honest when she told him yesterday that she had no doubt in his strength, but the thought of him injured or worse scared her. She was so deep in her thoughts that she didn't hear anyone approach her.

"Tawara-sama!" A male voice said behind her. Startled Amaya turned quickly and her hand moved to her sword. Her eyes landed on the messenger bowed down on his knees in front of her.

"Gomen-nasai, I did not mean to startle you but I have an urgent report from Yamamoto-sou-taicho and Hitsugaya taichou for you and Ukitake Taichou. I went to the squad head quarters and was redirected here,"

"Yes we are here, but Ukitake is resting, I will forward the message to him. What is it?"

"Ah yes. Aizen Taichou has been killed," the messenger said.

Amaya gasped and froze in fear. Almost the entire eleventh squad, a fifth seat, a third seat and a vice captain were all defeated, and now a captain was killed.

"Have you reported this to third seats Kotetsu Kiyone and Kotsubaki Sentaro?" Amaya asked urgently, interrupting his explanation on Aizen's death.

"No I haven't. The message was addressed only to the captains, vice captains and yourself," he replied.

"I order you then to inform them as well, and also, tell them they are ordered by myself to stay put. They are not to leave headquarters and engage in battle under any circumstances other than self defense. Is that clear?" Amaya ordered quickly.

"Hai! Tawara-sama!" he replied quickly.

"What are you still here for? Go!" Amaya snapped.

"Hai!" He said quickly and left.

Amaya grabbed onto the railing, panic taking over.

_"A captain's been killed! A captain's been killed!" _Amaya thought over and over. If he had been, what was saying Ukitake . . . She stopped that thought immediately. She wanted to banish it. She could not concentrate on the thought of what could happen. Instead she tried to think of how to keep Ukitake from the fight. She had to keep him asleep, but the only way to do that would be to drug him and she'd never do that. Should she cry? He was a sucker when it came to her tears, and her hugs. She hated it though. She always hated tricking him. She knew however, if she cried they wouldn't be fake.

She stood there, thinking and coming up with nothing with what felt like hours. Then she felt the reatsu of Kenpachi, Kyôraku and the two ryoka taper off. One of the ryoka's and Kenpachi's reatsu lowered to the point where they were almost completely undetectable. A knot twisted in her stomach. Kenpachi couldn't of been defeated! Not two captains! No! Amaya sunk to her knees in despair. The body count of the ones she had doubted would be defeated were rising and her mind kept going to the thought of Ukitake becoming defeated as well.

"No. No. No," she repeated over and over again.

Heavy and quick footsteps on the dock snapped Amaya out of her thoughts. Amaya looked up and saw Kiyone and Sentarou running down the dock.

"Sentarou, Kiyone! What are you doing here? I told the messenger that the squad is ordered to stay put!" Amaya said quickly.

"Yes but Yamamoto Soutaichou sent a hell butterfly changing the order, asking us to tell Ukitake-taichou the news ourselves!" Sentarou replied.

They approached the sliding door to Ukitake's room and got down on their knees and knocked.

"Yes?" Ukitake asked, from the other side. He sounded groggy, and must have just awoken moments ago.

Amaya's eyes went wide

_"Oh no, he's awake!" _she thought panicky.

"It's Sentarou and Kiyone, we bring you an urgent message from Yamamoto-soutaicho and Hitsugaya taichou!" the two said in unison.

"Yes open the door. What is it?" Ukitake asked.

The two slid the door open.

"Aizen-taicho is dead," the two third seats said in unison.

"What!? Aizen's been killed?!" Ukitake exclaimed. He started coughing and Amaya cringed. She hadn't healed it all . . . "When? By who? Why?"

"This morning, before dawn. The murderer and motive are, as yet, unknown," the two third seats replied.

"Why didn't you tell me this earlier?" Ukitake asked.

"Gomen-nesai," Amaya said, her voice was just above a whisper. Ukitake looked outside of the door at Amaya kneeling on the dock, she was looking away, and her hair draped down her face, hiding it from his view.

"Amaya-chan?" Ukitake asked, his voice filled with worry as he looked at her position.

"A messenger came earlier but I sent him away once he gave me the message," Amaya said, her voice started to quiver.

"Why would you do that?" Ukitake asked her.

"Since the moment the ryoka broke in to Seireitei, a vice captain, almost the entire eleventh squad, including their fifth, third seat and captain were defeated, the fourth seat of the seventh squad had gone missing and a captain has been killed," Amaya replied. She finally turned her head to face him. His eyes met hers and he saw the tears starting to well up. "If I woke you, you'd join the chaos, and you could end up like them. I couldn't let that happen!"

"They've done that much damage?" Ukitake asked, shocked. Ukitake closed his eyes and heavily sighed. "I can't stay here if this is what happened in one day." He rose.

"No! Please don't go out there!" Amaya shouted, her arm extended in a weak move to stop him,"

"Amaya! Seireitei is trouble, and is down two captains, two leaders! I can't stay here giving them one less!" Ukitake replied.

"Don't you get it? I don't care! I don't care about Seireitei! You are worth more to me than all of Seireitei!" Amaya blurted out. She became quiet for a second before she spoke again. "The thirteenth squad is everything to me, and you . . .you . . ." she said. She couldn't finish before the tears started to stream down her face.

Ukitake walked over to her and kneeled in front of her. He held her resting his chin on her head, his eyes closed. As he held her he felt her tremble. "Amaya . . ."

"I'm so scared," she whispered. "I can't lose you."

"Don't worry Amaya-chan! We told the squad to stay put," Kiyone said.

"And we only left because of Yamamoto- Soutaicho's orders. We were going to go back as soon as we delivered the message," Sentarou added.

Amaya looked between the two of them.

"I won't fight anyone unless I'm challenged, you know that," Ukitake said softly. He gently wiped a tear from her face. "I will be going back to the squad, and unless I'm called by Yamamoto-sensei I won't go anywhere, okay?"

Amaya nodded.

"Good. I don't want you to cry anymore," Ukitake asked her.

"Hai," Amaya answered.

"I have to get ready. Wait for me here. I'll be back out soon," he said to her softly. He rose and walked back into the room. Sentarou, Kiyone, wait with her. We'll go back together."

"Hai!" they said in unison. They walked out and closed the door behind them. Amaya stood up and leaned against the wall wiped her tears. The three stood there for about a minute in silence.

"You are worth more to me than all of Seireitei!" Kiyone shouted, laughing.

Amaya jumped and blushed at hearing her words repeated.

"Haha! A couple of the guys owe me money and a bottle of sake!" Sentarou shouted.

Amaya punched the both of them on the top of their heads.

"I did not mean it in that context!" Amaya said abashed.

"I can't lose you!" Kiyone said, still laughing.

"Shut up!" Amaya snapped.

"Just admit it!" Sentarou said.

"There's nothing to admit!" Amaya shouted.

"Oh just say it! Ukitake taichou! I'm in –" Kiyone started, her hands folded together.

Amaya's hand slapped over Kiyone's mouth.

"I would never say that!" Amaya said quickly. She then looked dead into Kiyone's eyes and smirked. "Besides, I don't call him that, I get first name privileges unlike you," she said goading her.

Kiyone pulled away from Amaya's hand and growled, but before she could go any further the door slid open behind them and the three paused as Ukitake emerged, fully dressed in his shinigami captain's uniform.

"What were you three doing?" he asked puzzled.

The three of them separated and tried to look innocent.

"Uh nothing Taichou," Kiyone said.

"We were just trying to cheer Amaya–chan up," Sentarou replied.

Ukitake smiled and looked at Amaya.

"Did it work?" Ukitake asked her.

Amaya smiled and nodded.

"Yes it did," she replied.

"Good, I'm glad. Shall we go?" Ukitake asked.

"Hai!" the three of them said in unison, and they started to walk towards the squad's head quarters. Amaya walked besides Ukitake while Sentarou and Kiyone walked behind them.

" I'm sorry, Jûshirô," Amaya said softly, her face turning red.

"About what?" he asked.

"I shouldn't have blurted those things out like that,"

Ukitake smiled and shook his head.

"It's okay. You were scared, it couldn't be helped. I'll stay with you until this is over. I don't want you to cry anymore. I'm sad if I see you cry," Ukitake replied.

"Thank you, Jûshirô," Amaya said smiling at him.

That peaceful moment only lasted for a few minutes before Amaya felt a very familiar reatsu spike.

Amaya froze. Her sudden stop caused Kiyone to crash into her, but she barely noticed Her smile wiped off of her face, replacing it with a wide-eyed face of fear.

"Byakuya . . .kun."


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer : I do not own Bleach nor Ôkami.

Authors note: Given that Amaya is 95% of the time in the company of either Ukitake or Byakuya any scene that included both characters will have a 99% chance of having Amaya present. With that said, the scene on the bridge (from chapters 116-118 / episodes 41-42) is one such situation. So please go though the redundancy now, and take the Golden at the end of the Chapter as my apology.

Chapter 6

"Byakuya-kun," Amaya said. She froze in place, torn. What should she do?

Byakuya's reatsu being raised meant one thing; he was in a battle. Her stomach knotted at the thought of him being the third captain to fall to the ryoka's hands. Surely he was strong, and she never had doubts of that. But moments ago if anyone ever said Kenpachi would lose to someone or Aizen be killed she would of laughed it off. But now there was one dead captain, and one badly defeated one if the very tiny pulse of reatsu was any indicator.

But to run to Byakuya meant that she'd be leaving Ukitake. Everyone knew that instinctively she'd protect Ukitake over Byakuya. No one doubted it. Her mind kept going back to their conversation. She honestly wanted to become his friend, but what kind of friend turns their back when the other could be killed. Then Yoruichi's words ran through her mind. As long as no one attacked the ryoka there would be no fight, so if she was telling the truth Ukitake should be safe. But the thought of turning her back on him stung. So she stood frozen, unable to decide where to go.

Amaya was so deep in thought that she never noticed Ukitake stop and watch her concerned. He turned to Sentarou and Kiyone, who had also stopped.

"Kiyone, Sentarou. Please return to the squad. Do not follow us. If Kuchiki taichou is battling it will be dangerous.

"Hai-Taichou!" they said in unison.

Ukitake walked up to Amaya and placed a hand on her shoulder, the action snapping her out of her thoughts.

"Let's inspect the events at the penitence shrine, Amaya," Ukitake said to her.

Amaya smiled, relaxed and grateful that she did not have to choose between the two men dearest to her.

"Thank you," Amaya replied.

Ukitake turned and faced the direction of the penitence shrine and shunpoed off with Amaya following suit. They ran side by side, Amaya focused on Byakuya's reatsu getting closer with each shunpo, while Ukitake stealing glances of her.

When Byakuya's reatsu changed and he was just in sight on the bridge leading to the Penitence Shrine, Amaya's eyes went wide.

"Zenbonsakura!," Amaya shouted.

_"What is he thinking?" _Ukitake thought before moving ahead of Amaya.

Ukiake quickly stopped behind Byakuya, grabbing his extended arm holding his bladeless sword.

"My my, so dangerous. I think that's enough. Don't you agree, Kuchiki Taichou? You don't really want her to cry, do you?" Ukitake said, his head tilting back towards Amaya who now stood behind him. Byakuya's gaze followed.

"Byakuya. . ." Amaya said softly.

"Ukitake taichou?" a voice said from the opposite side of the bridge.

"Hey Kuchiki!" Ukitake said addressing Rukia. "You've lost a little weight! How have you been?"

Amaya looked at Ukitake, her eyes narrowing.

"She's been locked in a cell waiting her death. Honestly Jûshirô, how do you think she's doing?" Amaya asked as she walked up besides him, her voice flat.

"What are you doing, Ukitake?" Byakuya asked him.

"Hey hey, that's my line," Ukitake replied. "Releasing one's zanpaktou in a place like this is a class one forbidden act. Maybe it _is _for the sake of repelling ryoka, but what are you _thinking?_"

"Actually it's not right now," Amaya said, looking off to the side, ashamed.

"By special wartime order, the release of zanpaktou has been permitted," Byakuya replied.

"Special wartime order?! The Ryoka intrusion has become _that _serious?" Ukitake asked.

"That's what I've been trying to tell you!" Amaya said hastily. I was going to tell you about the wartime order last night, but you were asleep. It's gotten dangerous, the wounded keeps rising, and if a captain's been killed and another defeated there's no doubt zanpaktous will be allowed to be released."

Ukitake turned to Amaya.

"Don't tell me the one who killed Aizen was –" Ukitake started to say before a strong reatsu washed over them.

"What is this reatsu? It's captain level but I don't recognize it!" Ukitake asked shocked.

Amaya quickly ran in front of Ukitake, her arms extended, guarding him.

"I recognize it! Who ever it belongs to fought Kenpachi and won!" she shouted.

They watched as a figure, a young man with bright orange hair, from above them flew down to the bridge and landed in front of Rukia.

"Ichigo, "Rukia whispered, shocked.

Ichigo walked around her towards Hanatarou. He placed his hand on Hanatarou's shoulder.

"You okay, Hanatarou?" he asked. "Sorry, it turned out I put you in some scary situations by making you go ahead."

"Oh no, not at all. I'm fine," Hanatarou replied.

Ichigo walked up to Rukia, looking away from her.

"Rukia," he said.

Rukia turned to look at him, her eyes still wide.

"I've come to rescue you," He continued. When she still didn't answer he finally looked at her, scowling. "What's with that look? I came all this way to help you! You could at least smile!"

"You fool! I told you not to come! I told you not to come after me!" Rukia said, clenching her fists. "Look at you! You're all cut up."

"Okay, I'm an idiot. So yell at me all you want later," he said and turned and looked at Byakuya. "After I defeat _him_."

"Byakuya get out of here!" Amaya screamed and shot forward, but before she could go any where Ukitake grabbed her from behind. "Jûshirô!?"

"Byakuya, who is that?" Ukitake asked while Ichigo and Rukia argued.

"No relation. At least not to the one you're thinking of. He's no one. Just a ryoka. I'll dispose of him. And then this trifling conflict will come to an end," Byakuya replied and started to walk towards Ichigo.

"You're taking it awfully easy, ain't ya? Not attacking while I talked to Rukia for so long," Ichigo said to Byakuya, walking away from Rukia and putting a hand on his zanpaktou. Amaya tensed, and Ukitake held her tighter, more for assurance than confinement.

"Who do you think you are speaking to? Are you telling me to exploit an opening for the likes of _you_? Do not speak out of your league _boy._" Byakuya raised his reatsu to demonstrate his strength, sending Rukia and Hanatarou crashing to the ground.

Amaya grabbed Ukitakes arms, trembling. She didn't remember when Byakuya last released his reatsu this much. It didn't make her collapse, but it made her nervous, causing her own reatsu mingled with Amaterasu's to increase and create a small wind circling around herself and Ukitake. Ukitake bent his head down and whispered into Amaya's ear.

"Amaya calm yourself,"

She shook her head.

"I can't. Jûshirô I'm scared,"

Byakuya shunpoed behind Ichigo, tried ready to stab him but Ichigo blocked the attack and made his own.

"Kaz…!" Amaya started to shout when Ukitake quickly covered her mouth with his hand.

"Stop Amaya! You'll blow everyone off!" He said hastily, then he said softly when the wind still picked up, "Close your eyes. Don't watch."

She closed her eyes, but it did not stop the sound of the clashing of the swords.

" Don't listen to it, listen to my voice okay? Focus just on that," Ukitake said softly when she whimpered, then started to hum her lullaby. It calmed her for just a moment until she heard Byakuya release his zanpaktou, bracing herself for his attack. But it never came. Instead she heard three gasps.

"That's . . ." Ukitake said, raising his head and releasing his grasp on Amaya just a bit.

"You!" Byakuya said with a bit of disgust.

Amaya looked up, her reatsu and the wind fading.

"Yoruichi. . ." Amaya said faintly, when she saw Yoruichi on the ground facing away from Byakuya, holding a long white ribbon wrapping around Byakuya's zanpactou

"Long time no see, little Byakuya," Yoruichi said.

"Shihouin Yoruichi . . ." Byakuya replied.

Amaya looked up to Ukitake and whispered "She's the one I met,"

"You fought _her?_" Ukitake asked astonished.

"Your amazement at my abilities is starting to irk me," She replied, her voice flat.

"Sorry, but _her?_" Ukitake asked.

"Yes, her," Amaya asked him.

Byakuya waved his sword, breaking the ribbon in Yoruichi's grasp.

"Former Supreme Commander of the Secret Mobile Corps, as well as Corps Commander of the first Squad, thereof, the Corrections Corps, Shihouin Yoruichi. I have not seen that face in a long time. You have hidden your whereabouts for over a century. I considered you long dead." Byakuya said with disdain.

"Yoruichi-san, you came to help me, didn't you?" asked Ichigo. Thank you, But sorry, I need you to move out of the way. I need to defeat him."

"Beat him? You? Beat him? Don't be a fool," Yoruichi said. Without warning she shunpoed towards Ichigo and punched him in the stomach.

"What, what are you doing, Yoruichi-san?" he managed to say before collapsing. Yoruichi quickly supported him before he fell to the ground.

"So it was medicine?" Ukitake asked. "Was it piercing point or collapsing point? You pounded some kind of powerful anesthetic directly into his internal organs. Do you intend to heal him, Yoruichi?"

"Ukitake . . ." Yoruichi said softly.

"What ever you plan to do, I won't allow it. You will not escape from here," Byakuya said.

"Oh? You've learned to talk big, haven't you, Little Byakuya? Was there even one time when you beat me in tag?" Yoruichi asked, smirking.

"In that case, we shall see . . ." Byakuya started so say before he shunpoed. But Yoruichi was too fast and moved behind him before he could do anything.

Byakuya flicked his sword, freeing it completely from the ribbon and tried to slash Yoruichi, but she already moved away.

Amaya watched them move so quickly that had she not been trained by Byakuya her sight would of lost them.

"No way!" Amaya gasped when Byakuya managed to slash her. Then Yoruichi vanished and reappeared unscathed on his arm, making Amaya laugh out loud hard when she saw Byakuya's reaction.

"Did you think you could capture me with such sluggish shunpo?" Yoruichi said to him, grinning, then leapt off his arm to the nearest roof. "Three days.

Within three days, I will make this boy stronger than you. Selfish as it may be, until then I am declaring a truce. Chase me if you wish. "God of Flash" Yoruichi will not be captured by the likes of you." And then she and Ichigo were gone.

"She got away. . ." Ukitake said, one arm shielding his eyes as he watched her disappear, the other still wrapped around Amaya

"Jûshirô, you can let me go now," Amaya said, looking to the side, looking a little embarrassed .

"Ah, sorry," Ukitake said quickly, flushing as he quickly released her. "H-hey! Where are you going, Byakuya? You came to arrest the ryoka, didn't you?" Ukitake called out to Byakuya, who was leaving the scene.

"I've lost interest. Do with them what you will." Byakuya replied, walking away.

"Hey! This is your mess, clean it up!" Amaya shouted out after him, scowling. It was useless however because he was already gone. "Agh!!! His arrogance ticks me off!"

"He's as spoiled as ever," Ukitake replied, rubbing his forehead.

Ukitake and Amaya turned when they heard Rukia hit the ground.

"Jûshirô, we have her in our grasps. What shall we do?" Amaya asked.

"There's nothing we can do without getting in trouble for it," Ukitake replied.

"I'm sorry. If I was stronger we could solve this mess quickly and we'd be pardoned." Amaya said, looking down, ashamed.

Ukitake turned to her and rested his hand on her shoulder.

"Don't blame yourself," he said assumingly. "It's not your fault, and you're doing the best you can. Now, I should call them out shouldn't I?"

"I suppose so, such a shame, it was just getting quiet," Amaya replied with a light smile.

"Sentarou! Kiyone! Come on out!" Ukitake called.

Sentarou and Kiyone quickly leapt out from atop the nearby buildings and onto the bridge in front of Ukitake.

"You called for us, Taichou?" they said in unison.

"So, you _did_ follow us. How long were you there?"

Amaya moved away to inspect the fallen ryoka, not interested in what the two third seats would have to say.

"Byakuya really did a number on you. Baka. Didn't you have at least an inkling of who he was or his power?" Amaya thought aloud. She kneeled down and reached out above him. Her hand glowed a light blue as she used yomigami's restoration to heal some of his wounds. _"Just enough to bring him back from deaths doorstep,"_ she thought to herself. Her eyes scanned him, and when she saw the symbols on his pants she gasped and turned her head towards Ukitake. "Jûshirô!"

He turned to face her quickly, and started to walk towards her.

"What is it?"

"He wears the markings of the Shiba Clan!" She called back.

"Kiyone, contact the fourth squad, someone's been critically wounded, have them send an advanced rescue unit immediately. Sentarou, please put Kuchiki back in her cell," Ukitake ordered.

Amaya rose from besides Ganju and walked over to Ukitake.

"Amaya, can you go make sure Shiba-san gets the care he needs? I trust Unahana to let him live, but I'm sure there are others that would not be so lenient even in the fourth squad," Ukitake asked.

"Of course. It's odd isn't it? Rukia gets arrested for giving he powers to a human that looks nearly identical to Kaien-san, and a Shiba is one of the ryoka who is trying to save her. Is this just a big coincidence, or something else?" She asked.

Ukitake shook his head.

"I know as much as you do, maybe less," Ukitake replied.

Amaya walked towards Ganju again.

"Wait Amaya," Ukitake called after her. "After your are done at the fourth squad, can you go to Central 46? If this is something bigger, maybe we can get this turned around before anyone else gets killed."

Amaya smiled and nodded at Ukitake.

"Hai." she replied. She grabbed Ganju, opened a portal and left.

**Golden 3**

"What the hell was that?" Amaya shouted at Byakuya. As soon as she was done with the task Ukitake asked her to do at the fourth squad Amaya marched straight to Byakuya's office.

Byakuya ignored her, picking up a sheet of paper up and started to write.

"Why did we have to clean up _your _mess?" Amaya continued.

"I grew tired of the situation, and I had work here to do," he said, placing the sheet down onto the finished pile. "I don't have time top spend on minor inconveniences." He picked up a new sheet.

Amaya scowled, turned to the side and crossed her arms.

"Oooh! I'm Kuchiki Byakuya. I'm a noble so I never have to do dirty work! I simply get some peasant to do it for me!" Amaya said.

"Your impersonation of me is horrible," he replied, not looking up from the paper in front of him.

"Hmm!" Amaya exclaimed, turning so her back was completely facing him. She stood there for a few moments before grinning and turning her head towards him.

"Hey Byakuya, I learnt how to summon water. Want to see?" Amaya asked, grinning. Before Byakuya could properly react Amaya spread her palms facing him and shouted "Nuregami!" He and everything in his office was doused with water.

"Oh no! everything's all wet! Let me dry it for you with some hot air! Moegami!" she shouted and small flames ignited all over the office; on the walls, floors, desk and paperwork. Byakuya leapt up and away from the burning desk.

"Eep! Don't worry, I'll burn it out with a light wind. Kaze!"

"No!" Byakuya shouted waving his hands out, but it was too late. Amaya summoned a slight breeze, that only fueled the small fire.

"Oh, that just made it worse didn't it! I guess the wind should be stronger then! "Kazegami, whirlwind!" She shouted again. This time the wind was ten times stronger than the wind before, quickly killing the flames. When the wind died Amaya looked around. Byakuya's desk was completely charred, all of the papers in the room were scattered by the wind, but most were completely turned to ash. The wind had blown out the windows and the door to the office and Byakuya was completely soaked.

"Oops. It seems I made a mess. Oh right! I'm late for the task Jûshirô wanted me to do! I guess someone else is going to have to clean this up," she said as she walked towards the door. "Bye bye!" she called out as she left. A moment later Byakuya heard Amaya shout out to the squad "No one is to enter Kuchiki taichou's office for the rest of today, and tomorrow as well!"

"Ukitake needs to tighten the leash on that girl," He started to say to himself. "He's doing a horrible . . ."

"What was that?" Amaya asked, her head popping into the door frame interrupting him.

"No – nothing," he said quickly.

"I thought so. Okay, bye!" She said again and left.

* * *

Hours later when Byakuya returned home, he found both his garden and room completely incased in ice. He also noted all his servants were missing. On the ice covering his door he found a small note.

_"Oh, by the way, I got ice summoning down as well. _

_- Amaya_

_P.S. I gave your servants the next two days off, happy defrosting!_


End file.
